Apocalypse
The term "apocalypse" is Greek in origin, and means "revelation"; the Book of Revelation is the last in the New Testament. It is a vision of the end times that relates specific milestones that correspond to the opening of seals in the book of judgment. The apocalypse is triggered when Lucifer is released from his prison and begins his plan for the demise of all things. The first four seals release the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The Red Rider will force men to kill one another. The Black Rider, will make the scarcity of food, higher prices, and famine, likely as a result of the wars caused by the second horseman. Food will be scarce, but luxuries such as wine and oil will still be readily available. The White Rider will deceive the pious and the faithful. And the Pale Rider will bring death at the end of the tasks completed by his brethren. When the fifth seal is broken it will reveal the souls of those who had been slain for the "Word of God". The sixth seal will cause a great earthquake and the sun becomes black as a "sackcloth made of hair", and the whole moon shifts into the color of blood while lastly the stars of the sky fell to the earth. The sky is then split apart, and every mountain and island were moved out of their places. Lastly, when the seventh seal is opened, Heaven grows silent for about a half an hour. An angel offers incense and the prayers of all the saints, at the golden altar before the throne. After the smoke and the prayers ascend to God, the angel fills the censer with fire, from the altar, and throws it to the Earth causing noises, thunderings, lightnings, and an earthquake. The first angel of seven sounded his trumpet: "And hail and fire followed, mingled with blood, and they were thrown to the earth" burning a third of the Earth's flora, scorching all green grass. The second angel sounded his trumpet: "And something like a great mountain burning with fire was thrown in the sea, and a third of the sea became blood" killing a third of everything in the ocean, including ships. The third angel sounded: And a great star, named "Wormwood", fell from heaven poisoning the water from rivers and water springs. The fourth angel sounded: The sun, the moon and stars are struck, so that a third of their light diminished to the point of complete darkness for a third of a day, even during the night. Another angel appears to declare three "Woes" for the next three trumpet blasts. The fifth angel sounds his trumpet and this signals the "First woe". A star decends from heaven to the earth and is given the key to Hell, which basically means it pierces the Gates of Hell acting as a key to a lock. It opens the pit and smoke rises, darkening the air and sunlight. The Locusts of Abaddon emerge from the fissure and Abaddon commands them to torment any man who does not have the seal of God on his forehead for five months. The sixth angel sounds his trumpet for the "Second woe". Which causes four angels who are bound at the great river Euphrates to be released. The four angels of the Euphrates raise an army of 200 million cavalry who kill a third of mankind. Just then, a war breaks out in Heaven. Although it is not like the first war where Lucifer rebelled against God and his brethren, but this war is seemingly symbolic rather then literal. The symbolic "War in Heaven" involves God's righteous fighting against the agents of the Devil. The battle happens when a woman gives birth to a son who is to "rule the nations with an iron scepter". Satan tries to kill him, but fails to do so. The woman is described as being "clothed in the sun, a crown of twelve stars, and the moon under her feet" where she is pursued by a dragon with seven heads and ten horns; later revealed to be Satan. It wants to devour her unborn child. However, the child is born regardless, and an angel takes it to Heaven, but Satan is relentless and continues to pursue it. Then there was a great battle in Heaven. Michael and his Angels fought the Dragon and his angels. The Dragon lost and was thrown down to Earth and all of its minions with it. Satan, as the Dragon, then chased the woman again and attempted to drown the woman by shooting water from his mouth. However, the Earth swallowed all the water, then the woman grew eagle wings and flew away. Later during the time, a beast rises from the sea and is given authority to rule over the earth, the people of earth marvel the beast's abilities and worship him and "the dragon", saying "Who is like the beast? Who can make war against him?" After the beast from the sea suffers from what appears to be a mortal wound, another beast, the Beast of the Earth, takes his place and exercises the same authority as the previous beast on his behalf. This beast is able to perform many miracles and forces those without the seal of God on their foreheads to worship both the new beast and the image of the old beast and forces them to receive a mark in their right hand, or in their foreheads. The beast, rising out of the sea, is described as having "ten horns and seven heads", one of which has been injured but later healed. This beast is given authority by the dragon and proceeds to lead the world, being worshiped alongside the dragon. It is shown leading the whole world with the exception of those whose names are written in the Book of Life, and as making war against the saints. Following this, another beast arises, this one from the earth. This beast exercises authority on behalf of the previous, and through this authority causes "great and miraculous signs" by which to make people follow the beast. The beast from the earth causes all to receive a mark in their right hand or in their forehead, "that no one could buy or sell unless he had the mark, which is the name of the beast or the number of his name". This beast is described as having the appearance of a lamb while speaking like a dragon. The seven Vial/Bowl judgments are similar in nature to the Trumpet judgments, but far more serious for there will be no warning when they come. In addition, there are three key differences between the Trumpet judgments and the Vial/Bowl judgments: firstly, the Trumpet judgments are plagues that bring partial devastation and plagues upon 1/3 of nature and people, while the Vial/Bowl judgments are more severe direct assaults against humanity and nature, thus bringing more chaos on the earth than the Trumpet judgments. Lastly, the Trumpet judgments offer a possibility of redemption and repentance, while the Vial judgments do not; the Vial judgments are a literal assault on those who have taken the mark of the Beast, and to those who are considered incorrigible and arrogantly unrepentant, thus making them impossible to save. Finally, the Whore of Babylon appears, riding a massive red beast with ten crowns representing the ten kings that envy her. Eventually, the Whore is devoured by the Beast and reaches its absolute power and cements its authority unto the Earth and its people. However, the Beast will then be slain after the archangel Michael gathers his forces along with the believers of God to battle the Beast. When the Beast is slain, Michael will fight and defeat Satan, chaining him to a rock of brimstone and casting him to a Lake of Fire for all eternity. Category:Angel Category:Demons Category:Heaven Category:Hell Category:Event Category:Abrahamic Category:God Category:Apocalypticism‎